A Night to Remember
by TaShYrEi
Summary: Sometimes, it hurts when the only person you love avoids you, stays away from you, or makes up excuses not to be with you. Especially when that person forgets the most special day in your life. [Haruka x Michiru][yuri][oneshot]


**A Night to Remember**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or its characters. Please don't sue me!_

**I just loved Haruka x Michiru recently. So I'm making a fic. If you do not like yuri fics, I suggest you exit this page. If you love this pair, be welcomed to read. But I warn you that this may not be good. Do prepare hospital emergency numbers in case my fic may do harm for your health. Thank you.**

…

"Sayonara, Michiru-san!" Usagi waved to the aqua-haired beauty.

"Oh, and an advance happy birthday to you!" Minako greeted as her voice quivered through the air because of the rough road.

"Goodbye! See you next week!" The other girls shouted out to her.

Michiru smiled at all of them and watched as the red convertible slowly disappeared from her sight. And there she was, standing all by herself.

Everyone of the senshi decided to spend a week off from school after Usagi won a ticket for a free trip to some tropical island. Usagi invited the senshi to join her. Only Michiru and Haruka declined her offer. Haruka had some race practices while Michiru simply wanted to be with the blonde racer.

And she did not regret her decision.

…

"Beep—beep—beep—beep…" The alarm clock sounded. Michiru barely reached it to click it off.

She then rose up from bed and stretched her arms high above her head. After, she fixed her bed, folded the thin blanket sheets, and fluffed the pillows. Then she plopped down the cushions again. A faint smile formed upon her lips. "Happy Birthday, Michiru-san." She silently whispered to herself.

She took a warm bath and then got her school uniform as she started to dress herself. She rushed downstairs to look for her partner.

But she wasn't there.

Michiru wistfully sighed to herself as she prepared her breakfast. Haruka probably went to school earlier than she expected. Morning meals weren't as appetizing when the blonde racer wasn't there.

…

At school…During recess…

Michiru saw Haruka sitting alone in the school cafeteria. She approached and took a seat beside her.

"Haruka, do you know what day is it?" Michiru curiously asked the blonde while she had her chin rested on her palm.

"Uhm, it's Monday." Haruka eyed the aqua-haired girl.

"Ah, no. I mean what date is it?" Michiru insisted further, hoping to give the blonde a clue of what was going on.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now!" Haruka snapped. Michiru smiled for at last, Haruka already knew it was her special day.

"So, what date is it?" Michiru asked again.

"I have a conference about race car driving later this evening! Thanks for reminding me!" Haruka quickly said and kissed Michiru on the cheek and hurried towards the door.

Michiru frowned a bit, "You're welcome." She sadly replied.

…

Classes went on. Even music class was lifeless for Michiru.

Life.

Love.

Haruka.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!" The dismissal bell rang, the signal for the end of classes. But it was as if nothing happened.

Michiru packed her bag, put her books in the locker and walked for home.

She strolled across the streets, by restaurants, clothing stores, jewelry shops. She walked past by couples who lovingly cuddled each other, friends who cheerfully and merrily laughed to their heart's content.

"Happy Birthday, Michiru!"

"May you have more birthdays to come!"

"Have fun!"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Let's give Michiru a present!"

"We'll make Michiru a gift!"

"Have a nice day!"

Michiru heard jolly voices, happy tones of laughter, chuckles, and giggles. But not one of them belonged to the only person she loved.

Finally, she arrived at her apartment. She touched the cold doorknob and twisted it. The door creaked open.

No Haruka.

"Oh, well." Michiru unhappily said to herself as teardrops began to fall from her eyes. She gently wiped them away with her handkerchief.

"Haha, why am I even crying?" She tried to joke to make the misery and grief of longing go away.

But they wouldn't leave her. And here she was, lonely and alone. With no one to comfort her, console her tears and assure her everything was going to turn out alright.

She never actually wished for anything grand for her birthday. Nothing expensive or elegant. All she wanted was to have Haruka beside her. No treasure could replace her. She was far more precious than any gem.

And she would be ready to sacrifice everything she had just to have her. It was worth it.

Michiru changed into a casual outfit and left the empty apartment as it was. She once again walked those streets and met different glances and stares. Yet she didn't care. They didn't pain her as much as she thought about her lover.

She stopped in front of her favorite jewelry shop. And her eyes fell on a diamond necklace. It was beautiful. It sparkled like clear crystal and glittered like one of those stars in the sky. But it didn't matter now. She wouldn't be able to buy it anyway. She couldn't afford it.

But she had always admired it. Every after school, she would drop by that place just to look at its shining magnificence. It was hard but she had to admit that she liked wonderful things—especially extravagant ones.

And she took one last look at it and moved away from the glass mirror she had been peering into. She just walked away. That's what she always did.

She had always run away from her fears. She could not face them—alone. She needed someone else to help her stand against her problems, amidst her trials.

She needed Haruka.

She wandered about by the bay. And she could not help but notice the splendor as the sun slowly set on the water, creating stunning blends of colors on the deep azure sea. She sat on one of the benches laid by the sidewalk as she gazed at the brilliant sight she was beholding.

But it wasn't much relaxing without Haruka.

Every time she tried to forget her and bury her unto the depths of her mind, she suddenly appears all over again. It was like a curse.

Before Michiru noticed, the sky grew dark. The heavy, ebony blanket of night had drawn itself to fill the vast infinity. How she hoped it could also fill the emptiness in her heart.

Then she decided to return to the apartment. She walked back those desolate trails she had left.

And she felt like having a look at the diamond necklace she desired. So she peered over at the glass window. It wasn't there anymore.

Michiru sighed to herself. The necklace she had been fond of was now in the possession of another lady. 'How lucky that girl would be...'

She turned her head away from the window. She was probably never going to see it again.

Suddenly, she felt cold hands on her shoulder. And she was now face to face with a thief! The stranger cupped Michiru's mouth. Michiru tried to scream but the thief was stronger than she was. She pounded her fists on the stranger's chest but he still didn't budge. The stranger tied her wrists on a rope and carried her inside a van.

"What do you want from me!" Michiru shrieked.

The stranger did not answer. But Michiru noticed the rope wasn't tight. She could easily slip from it, knock the person unconscious and escape. And the thief didn't even cover her mouth with some handkerchief. She could bark so loud that the entire town could hear her cries. Was he that inexperienced?

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Michiru hollered.

Michiru tried to lean on closer to see the stranger's face. But at least, he was smart enough to wear a mask.

"Hello? Are you deaf or something?"

The stranger still didn't answer. Michiru knew very well what strangers do to pretty girls—they either kill or rape them—at least that's what she learned from the movies. And this time, it was for real.

She just put on a brave front. She knew he was the kidnapper and she was the victim. And too bad she was on the weaker role. And no one was there to witness everything—another disadvantage for her.

'Haruka...Where are you now?'

The van drove on bumpy roads. And this made Michiru jump on her seat making her more nervous than before.

'I need you, Haruka...'

Michiru was a senshi—but she couldn't use her powers against this.

Tears began to flood Michiru's eyes. And those tears started to fall one by one. And no one was there to catch them.

Then she felt the van stop. Her heart thumped loudly. She was scared.

Her abductor motioned her to go down the van and blindfolded her. She groped her way and felt her feet touch the ground. She knew that in a matter of a few moments it would be all over. She would be dead.

The sensation of nervousness and uneasiness frightened her more. As her eyes were covered by the black blindfold her kidnapper plastered her face with, she had the feeling of darkness enveloping her.

Darkness.

Death.

'I love you, Haruka...'

As those very words entered her heart, it was like bright light shone before her. It was piercing to her eyes. It was warm.

Then she realized, the blindfold on her eyes was removed. And she saw the very person she first thought of.

Haruka.

Yes, she saw the person she loved smiling back at her. She might have already been dead. It was probably a dream. Maybe it was heaven.

And Haruka was her angel.

Then she felt warm lips touch hers. And she opened her eyes only to see that same angel. It wasn't one of her daydreaming fantasies. It was pure reality.

She was alive.

And she had Haruka beside her.

And she was before a beautiful dining table for two lit by candlelight under the shining full moon.

Her prince led her to one of the attractively wooden carved chairs and sat on the other herself.

"Did you ever think I'd forget?" Haruka softly spoke as she rested her chin on her palm.

"Well..." Michiru was at loss for words.

Haruka leaned in closer and she met with Michiru face to face, "I'll never forget the day God gave you to me." And she kissed Michiru tenderly.

Then Haruka helped Michiru stand up. "Now, close your eyes." Haruka instructed Michiru.

Michiru promptly obeyed and closed her eyes as Haruka directed. It was a different emotion when she closed her eyes when she was still on the van—it was fear and dread—and now, she felt safe and secure.

Then she felt something wrap around her neck. Her heart thudded in excitement.

She gently opened her eyes and saw it.

It twinkled.

It glistened.

It was what she longed for—the diamond necklace!

Michiru turned and embraced Haruka.

"Happy Birthday, Michiru."

--OWARI—

_So that's it, people. Ugly fic. Please R&R! Thank you!_


End file.
